


Campus Life

by alliegerous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: Kankri is a political science major, and it's honestly surprising that his friends still put up with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Twenty minutes. It took Kankri twenty minutes to get Porrim to leave him the hell alone. As if he’d want to join her intersectional feminism club. He already had his own social justice club. She would have to find membership elsewhere because Kankri was far too busy to entertain such a silly idea. He had much more vital things to focus on. He had his big march coming up, and he was still recruiting people from his classes. Shockingly, they were receptive to this event for once. Usually, the student body fails to see his great ideas for what they are. It’s okay though because it is his opportunity to show them what is important.

Now that he peeled himself away from his friend’s overbearing nature, he was going to head back to his dorm. He could really use a break after the lecture he gave his professor on how incorrectly he explained The US Immigrant Rights Movement.

As he headed back to his dorm, he decided to go through the main square that sat in the center of campus. He paid little attention to the small groups of various people scattered around the square. He heard some low bass coming from a portable speaker on his left, and a light strum of a guitar off to the right. He didn’t particularly hate music, but he certainly wasn’t in the mood for it at this particular moment. So, he hurried through the space and hit his dorm building soon enough.

He slapped his keycard against the main entrance and opened the front door. He then proceeded to the elevator and caught it just as the door was going to close. Once it opened again, he heard a heavy sigh.  
“Vantas, if you can’t keep your mouth shut, then fuck off and take the next elevator.”  
“It’s a pleasure to see you too, Meenah.” The woman rolled her eyes and sighed again.  
“I am not kidding asshole.” Kankri believed her and genuinely tried his best to remain quiet. To his credit, he made much more of an effort than usual.  
“So, would you care to join..” He was cut off, but the elevator door opening.  
“Thank god.” She said.  
“See you later then.” He replied.  
“Hope not.” He heard as the doors closed.

He wasn’t going to let her bother him in the slightest. She has always been rude, but they had mutual friends so they tolerated each other. Luckily, his stop came pretty soon after. He exited the elevator and headed to his cluster. His cluster consisted of four dorms in a separate hall from the main, and they all shared one bathroom. The bathroom had two of everything; sinks, showers, toilets so it wasn’t terrible.

He keycarded into his dorm and scanned the room for his roommate. He spotted no sign of Mituna. This was a blessing as his roommate was often accompanied by his girlfriend. Not that Kankri minded particularly. It was just who Mituna’s girlfriend was that bothered him. Mituna has been dating Kankri’s childhood friend from home, Latula.

Kankri wasn’t going to accuse Mituna of stealing Latula from him, but all he was saying is that they two wouldn’t even know one another without him. They could, at the very least, be thankful for that. It didn’t matter that Kankri had planned to confess his feelings to Latula or anything. It didn’t even matter that he had planned a sixteen step plan to make his move. Nope, none of that mattered at all. Kankri was totally and entirely at peace with the whole thing.

That didn’t change his desire to kick Mituna’s skateboard into his side of the room. He decided there was no harm in doing so, and gave it kick. He then launched a discarded shirt onto Mituna’s bed. He stormed over to his desk and scribbled a note that read, ‘Mituna, I would greatly appreciate it if you could keep your things on your side of the room. I allow you to not clean your side to my own standards, so please do not take advantage of my kindness.’ He would add more, but he filled up the sticky note.

He stuck the post it to Mituna’s pillow to be sure he would see it. There, now Kankri could rest peacefully. That is exactly what he intended to do. He carefully pulled back his sheets and slipped off his pants. He kept his sweater on and slid into bed for a quick nap.

*  
Kankri woke up to two voices giggling on the other side of his room. He groaned.  
“Mituna. Latula. I trust you received my note?” The giggles stopped.  
“Fuck off Kankri. Can’t you see we’re a little busy here.” Was returned in a thick lisp.  
“Please, don’t stop on my account then Mituna. I will be the considerate roommate, and go for a walk. I will give you two hours.” Kankri slid out of bed, and into his pants. His friends were too occupied to pay him any attention while he was getting dressed.

Once he was dressed, he headed out but not before slamming the door. He heard a, ‘real fucking rad Kanks, great job.’ Low blow Mituna. Sending Latula on him? Kankri groaned again before storming off. He opted for the stairs this time. He could use the exercise and the time to decompress. It was only four floors after all. The stairs weren’t the issue as much as where he was going to go was. He decided he could take a walk around campus. It was still light out, and he guessed it wouldn’t kill him to get some fresh air.

He quickly found himself in the same square as earlier. The bass had stopped, but he heard the guitar again. He looked around but didn’t see anyone. Until he spotted a man sitting on one of the tables. He was alone, and no seemed to be paying him much mind. Kankri approached him and noted that he didn’t sound amazing but he wasn’t terrible either. He intended to just walk past the man because as he got closer he looked familiar, but Kankri couldn’t place his face.

Kankri attempted to speed up, and just pass the man before he heard the strumming stop and a ‘hey, you in the red.’ Busted. Kankri closed his eyes and sighed. He turned on his heels and began to open his mouth to speak when he saw the man ogling a girl that appeared to be wearing an all red Japanese schoolgirl uniform. Kankri noted how odd it was that she was wearing that.

The musician, if he could be called that, began to try and flirt with the uniform girl. She blinked at him and grinned before flipping him off. She laughed and walked away. The man with guitar asked if she was really just going to walk away like that. It was in that moment that Kankri noted his slight Brooklyn accent. He didn’t have long to note it before the man tossed his guitar aside, and slid up near the girl and wrapped an arm around her. Kankri wasn’t sure what she said, but musician boy tossed his hands up in defeat and looked petrified.

Kankri was more than through with this interaction. He decided at this point to continue his walk. He figured there was a good chance that Porrim would despise musician guy, but the man just seemed to be doing what he could to Kankri. Speaking of Porrim, that is where he could go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kankri hates being stuck outside of his dorm

Kankri found himself at Porrim’s doorstep far quicker then he anticipated. He was slightly preoccupied trying to identify where he had seen the guy with the guitar before. He wasn’t given too much time to think before Porrim answered his knock. She didn’t open the door the whole way, but instead just enough for her to talk through. She had haphazardly tossed on a robe.

“Oh for heaven’s sake.” Kankri crossed his arms. Porrim rolled her eyes at this. 

“Kankri just because you refuse to have a little fun doesn’t mean everyone has to.” She slammed the door on him. She opened it again to add. 

“Just go to the library like anyone else.” This time Kankri tried to get a look inside. He saw a pair of distinct pink fish themed glasses laying on the floor. She slammed it again. 

“I don’t refuse. I have explained this before Porrim. I simply don’t need such experiences.” He called into the closed door. 

That was a lie. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t jacked off before. It certainly wasn’t that he hadn’t been into people. He just liked to believe that he was in control of his own fate, and preferred to tell people he had taken an oath to himself because they couldn’t possibly fathom his much more complicated reasonings. 

Nevertheless, he  _ supposed _ the only option now was the library like Porrim had mentioned. He glanced down at his watch. He had to stay away from the dorm for another hour and a half. He headed back towards the center of campus. Perhaps he would see the man from earlier. As he made his way he considered approaching the man. He knew him from somewhere and the inability to distinguish where from was driving Kankri mad. 

Much to his dismay, the musician had left the central square by the time he returned. 

“Pfft, whatever.” He vocalized to no one in particular. In fact, he got a few odd glances as a result. He didn’t really care what people thought of him. He pushed up the sleeves of his sweater and headed towards the library. It wasn’t like he brought his backpack with him or anything. So, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to work on. 

He strolled in, and up to the research desk. He was pleased to spot vintage white studded glasses and an artificial smile. Aranea is one of the people who will still at least entertain him. He flashed a practiced smile. 

“Hello, Aranea.”

“Kankri.” Someone else cut in and asked Aranea for some genuine help. Aranea pointed with her head, and Kankri nodded in defeat. He walked away and headed to the cafe that was a few feet away. He grabbed a red bull and a bag of salt and vinegar kettle chips. 

He guessed he could just hang out and snack for a bit. As he sipped his energy drink, he pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his twitter. Nothing too interesting was happening. He saw a dm from early from Porrim exposing some actor for supposedly being sexist. He would deal with that later. He retweeted a few things before he heard the echo of a familiar Brooklyn accent. 

He tossed his phone in his bag and glanced around. After a moment, he spotted guitar man walking down the stairs. He seemed slightly different. He wasn’t radiating the same ego he was in the square. He saw Aranea trailing down after him shaking her head. She pointed towards the bottom of the stairs. Kankri assumed he had broken Aranea’s, ironic, no talking rule. Well, it was less her rule, and more the standard in the second level because it was the quiet study area. 

Kankri saw Aranea disappear again, but musician boy continued right on the path towards Kankri. He began to panic. Now was his chance. He needed to figure out how he knew the mediocre guitar player. As the man strolled towards him Kankri couldn’t ignore the man’s outfit. It was white shirt rolled up at the shoulders. He had on cuffed jeans. His hair was slicked back. All he was missing was a leather jacket. 

He stood up to intercept the greaser look alike. Soon the man was very close, but he got a call. Kankri was determined, and in a rash decision, he placed himself directly in front of the other. 2018 Danny Zuko slammed right into him and pulled the phone away for a second. 

“Sorry, pretty thing.” He finished off with a wink. He kept walking, and he began to speak into his phone completely disregarding Kankri otherwise. Kankri stood there for a moment mouth agape at his shit luck.   


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri's emotional and though he likes talking he hates talking about himself

After that embarrassing moment, Kankri settled on sitting back down at the table. He shouldn’t be so upset that he was brushed off, but he is anyhow. He wanted to know something about the other man, and he was denied. It was fairly common knowledge that Kankri got whatever he wanted. That was something he prided himself on. He would get what he wanted by any means necessary. He couldn’t physically do anything today, but rest assured he would find out how he knows guitar boy somehow.   

In the meantime, he decided to watch some youtube videos because there was still the issue of his room being off limits at the moment. It was fine though. Afterall, it was his idea to leave the room. He honestly figured they would have carried on regardless, but he is confident he made the right decision because there is no way he could handle hearing them giggle and kiss. It was irritating. He having to share his room. Who’s idea was putting two complete strangers together in a room anyhow? He would like to have a conversation at length as to why their concept is a horrible idea.

Luckily, the youtube videos were a good idea because the time passed quicker than he thought, and soon enough he saw he could finally head back to his dorm. He grabbed all his snack trash and tossed it in the trash before heading back to his hall. He didn’t spot the person he wanted to, but he did spot Aranea on his way out of the library. 

The walk home was pretty uneventful as was the elevator ride. Kankri took a deep breath before knocking on his dorm. He was met with silence. He waited a moment before knocking again. He heard nothing. He keycarded in and saw the room was empty. He spotted a sticky note on his pillow this time. ‘ We decided to go to my place. Sorry, Kankles! :p’

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kankri crumpled up the note and tossed it at the ground. This was it. This was his entire life in a nutshell. He had gone out to give them space and this is how they repaid him? Whatever, he stripped down to his sweater, socks, and boxers and hopped in bed again. He needed more sleep after this whole event. 

*

When he woke up the next day he wasn’t shocked to see Mituna hadn’t returned yet. He was actually quite relieved to have the room to himself. It gave him the space to do as he, please. He hopped up and shed his clothing. He took a quick shower and went for a similar look as usual, but today he settled on a simple red t-shirt. Kankri was also extremely grateful that it was Saturday because that meant he didn’t have quite as much to do. 

He glanced at his phone and saw a text from Porrim. ‘Text me when you wake up.’ He guessed that meant now. He shot her text that he was now awake. She requested that he meet her at the dining hall. He was hungry, so this worked out well. He grabbed the essentials, wallet, and phone, and headed out. 

Once again, he didn’t see any of his friends the entire way across campus to the dining hall. He didn’t need to look long for his friend because they always met in the same general room. Kankri pulled out a chair that was opposite to Porrim. She looked serious. 

“Kankri.”

“Porrim.” Kankri flashed a smile. 

“Cut the shit Kankri. I know you saw.” Kankri feigned innocence. 

“I don’t know what you are referring to Porrim. You will have to be more specific.”

“You know who my guest was yesterday.” He shrugged.

“What’s it going to cost for you to keep your trap shut?” Porrim being in his debt? What a great concept. 

“You owe me a favor..” He didn’t get a chance to finish before Porrim cut in. 

“Deal.” She nodded. She also always kept her promises. 

Kankri nodded too. They were in agreement. Normally, he’d be more excited to have something to hold over Porrim, but no matter how much he tried not to he couldn’t get guitar boy out of his mind. His mind must have drifted because Porrim waved a hand in front of his face. He rolled his eyes. 

“Yes?”

“I’ve never seen you so voluntarily quiet.” She grinned.

“I am almost scared.” She added. He didn’t need her patronizing him. 

“If you must know, I was thinking.”

“I didn’t know you ever did that. I was under the impression you just blurted out whatever came to mind. He groaned a bit. Then it occurred to her to question him. 

“Wait what’s got your panties in a twist Vantas.” 

Kankri thought about not telling her, but he was certain that she would get it out of him eventually and he didn’t want to waste time. He then explained to her the situation with guitar boy. She pulled her lips into her mouth to prevent herself from smiling more than once. 

“Interesting.” She said. 

“What?” He questioned, and she leaned on her palm. 

“Think it could be more than just your curiosity why you know him?” Kankri shook his head. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Kankri, I’ve been waiting for you to be into someone for like ever.” 

“So what is Latula? Doesn’t she count?” He stated plainly. Porrim wrapped a hand around his. 

“I mean one you actually have a chance with.” Harsh. He scoffed. 

“I was kidding anyhow. As if I care about her.” She nodded slowly nearly mocking him. 

“Okay, anyway. Tell me about him.” Kankri shook his head he wasn’t playing her games today.

“It isn’t like that okay? Forget it Porrim. I am leaving.” He slid his chair out and stood up. She certainly wasn’t in the habit of stopping him - most of the time that is.

Kankri stormed off. As if he was interested in Guitar boy. What a stupid concept.  


End file.
